source of chaos
by matti-chan
Summary: the guy get there gundams a different way. and new girls some old but not with the guys this get so funny please r+r ^_^ r cursing
1. it all begins

Before the being  
  
This is my first fan fic so be nice.  
  
Declaimer: I don't own g/w but I do Matty. It you want to sue all you'll get is my anime and you can't have. (A/n Matty is not named after me I named after Matty my friends gave me that name because I created Matty. Long story.)  
  
Please review thanks ^.~  
  
A thought is 'italic  
  
The bus was filled with all types of mobile suit pilots. One soldier calling out, "Are we going to the space port soon."  
  
"One more stop and we're," off bus driver said as they stopped in front of a giant house, a girl standing in the front with a bag over her shoulder. She was dressed in a black tank top that was very tight and cut off about two inches below her bust with a pair of cut off shorts that were bleached. She also had long wavy red hair was pulled up in a high ponytail.  
  
"I'm here to pick Matty is that you"  
  
"Yes that would be me"  
  
After she got in the buses and she walked towards the back. As half the guys were checked her out. About half way a guy grabbed her wrist. "Why don't you sit with me?" the soldier said? As she slowly turned giving him a death glare.  
  
"I would but where would I put my bag". As she pulled her hand away. She finally reached the back of the bus. Found a seat near by a group of guys. About seven total.  
  
"Hi I'm Quatre, and these guys are Trowa, Wu Fei, Duo, Zechs, Treize and this Heero." All they did is nod their heads. "Nice to meet you guys I'm Matty." Wu Fei: "changing your name and making it sound like guys not going to help you here." Matty: "first of all, I did not give myself that name Wu Fei, my mother did and just because I am a strong women and if you have a problem with that, It doesn't mean anything to me."  
  
The guys could do nothing but stare. All but Heero, who just had his eyes close listening.  
  
Duo: "you got told" Matty: "Meiran told me about you and hating women." Wu Fei: " do you now Meiran?" Matty: "you don't remember me I grew up on the same colony as you and Meiran. When I was about ten we moved but Meiran and me kept in touch with me through e-mail and telephone until she died." (A/n if you r not catching it Meiran was Wu Fei's wife married young) All Wu Fei could say was "oooo". After that she reached in her pack and pulled out a book and started to read. While all the guys just stared at her. (A/n the book she reading is men are from mars and women are from Venus it you wanted to know ).  
  
What did u think first g/w fan fic go easy on me k ^_^. This story is so funny. I hope you enjoy it. Read & review 


	2. meet your commander

Cht 2  
  
The bus finally reached the spaceport. The seat on the shuttle sat 4 to a row and facing each other. All the boys and Matty were in the same row. Quatre, Trowa, Duo, and Zechs were all in one row of seat. Matty, Heero, Trieze and Wufei were in the other row.  
  
Quatre: "what military base are you from Matty."  
  
Matty: " I'm from the Lakeiya palace. Why do you ask?"  
  
Quatre: "just making same talk."  
  
Matty: " okay, then does any now why we've been a signed here."  
  
Duo: " no clue. You have any ideas?"  
  
Matty: "I heard their making new type of suit and there look for pilots these suits. That's what I heard."  
  
Duo: "ok kewl." (a\n duo's really clueless ?-?)  
  
The rest of the flight passed in silence. When they landed. They  
went to the apartments were they will be living for the next two  
months. All the G-guys , Matty , Zechs and Trieze. All got put in one  
big apartment with 9 rooms. The all the guys and matty found a room  
they liked and crashed. Matty of course found the biggest bedroom with  
a bathroom.  
  
The next day Matty was the first one up.  
  
Matty : " I need to talk a bath." With that she walked in the bathroom and started the water.  
  
After adding bath crystals to the water and taking off her PJs. She stepped into the giant bathtub. After washing her hair and body. Matty just sat in the hot water and closed her eyes. About an hour later there was a loud knock on the door.  
  
Duo: " come on Matty. Other people have to use the bathroom, too."  
  
Matty: "Ok I'm going." (pause) ' wait, there are other bathroom's going. Oh they're going to pay for ending my bath' Walking out of bathrooms around here with just a towel around her body and one on her head.  
  
Matty: " you now guy that there are bathrooms around here. About two more in this place." Looking over her shoulder at the boys. Taking off the on her hair. All the guys were in the room all but Heero. Who find another bathroom.(isn't he started.) after drying her hair for 30 seconds. Matty took off her towel around her body. With her back to the boys. Taking the shirt from the bed and putting on the pants next to it. The clothes she was wearing was a tight black tank top and baggy camo pants. After finishing dressing she turned around to see 6 very shocked and staring boys.  
  
Matty: "Anything wrong ....... that's what I thought." And walked out of the room.  
  
Heero: " Nice show you put on there." In a monotone, cold voice.  
  
Matty jumped in surprise to hear someone talk.  
  
Matty: 'Wow he finally decides to talk' " you watched. I needed think you had it in you."  
  
Heero: "No, I did not watch. I could tell what you did by all the gasps."  
  
Matty: "oh"  
  
By then all the boys had walked out of her room as she was walking out the door and then came back in.  
  
Matty : " you know we have to be down at the base stairs in 15 minutes."  
  
All the guy still in there boxers and tanks all but Heero. Started to run around to get ready. As she walked out the door she heard a voice.  
  
Soldier: "Well well well the princess finally joined us." While he grabbed her pulling her towards his body. All the time giving him death glares.  
  
Matty : "what do you mean by princess?"  
  
Soldier: " I mean you are a spoil brat who bought her way here?"  
  
Matty : " HAHahaha you got no clue what you are talking about." "and don't call me princess you bastard."  
  
As she pushed a away from the soldier and walked down the hall and into the elevator.  
  
After a state of rush the guy made it to the base on time. Matty was all ready waiting for them.  
  
Commander: "Attention !!!!!!" as the soldier line up in rows. " Men you all now why you are here if not then your commander will tell you all. You all have meet her, commander Matty."  
  
Matty : " Thank you sir. Men you have been brought here to see if you are tough and to see if you can handed the new suits. You will train under my watch to see how you do. If you survive for 30 minutes in a battle with me or beat me highly unlikely. I will trained be your side. Let us begin get in to your pilot gear for the first simulation, dismiss."  
  
All : "yes ma'am." After they were ready they headed for the simulation room.  
  
Matty: " this is the new suits called the gundams. They feel and they can talk to there chosen pilots. Who want's to go first."  
  
Soldier: "I will if I can fight you"  
  
Matty: " is that so, very good. I will set the system low an give me a handicap. Why you can be set on low and have no handicaps. Ok let's begin."  
  
Right when as she said that the room turned in a cockpit. "5,4,3,2,1, go " a voice said. And they begin. Matty: "so you think you have as much skill as me?"  
  
Majestic: " let's go"  
  
Soldier: "I am ready"  
  
Matty : " majestic disappear."  
  
At that moment the gundam disappear from site. ]  
  
Matty : now little boy this going to be like a cat toying with a mouse, ha ha ha.  
  
As the soldier freaked out because he could not see the gundam  
  
Soldier: " Oh crap where did she go."  
  
Right when he said that his two arm fell to the ground. Then she began shooting at him and blowing up his suit. The simulation stop and Matty jumped out with a big grin on her face.  
  
Matty : " see why I am last. Now you will train with each other not me.  
  
The rested of the day the fought each other. And went to the apartment. 


End file.
